


The body of Regulus Black

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Fake Buzzfeed Unsolved [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Gen, In universe true crime, Mixed Media, News Media, POV Outsider, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Social Media, netflix, police investigations, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Then he saw what appeared to be a person laying down near the sea shore. Waves were touching their body.Nate figured that the person was drunk, but he wanted to be a hundred percent sure so he went up closer to the figure lying in the sand.When he got closer he realized that the person was not actually sleeping, they were not breathing.Nate had stumbled upon a bodyOrAfter the end of the war, the body of Regulus Black floats to a muggle beach where he becomes a John Doe.This is peoples thoughts on the case.
Series: Fake Buzzfeed Unsolved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131740
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story.

It was a dark night in 1997. Nate could feel the sand under neath his feets.

He normally did not like walking on the beach this late at night, but his girlfriend had confessed to wanting a sea shell before they went back home and they were leaving tomorrow.

He gripped his flash light tight in his hand. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him, it was not a partially cold night, but it was very windy.

Then he saw what appeared to be a person laying down near the sea shore. Waves were touching their body.

Nate figured that the person was drunk, but he wanted to be a hundred percent sure so he went up closer to the figure lying in the sand.

When he got closer he realized that the person was not actually sleeping, they were not breathing.

Nate had stumbled upon a body.

He looked like he was in his teens, he had dark hair and pale skin, his clothes were soaking wet and they appeared to be from the 70s.

Nate stood there for a minute shocked, then when everything had sunk in, he ran to the nearest pay phone to call the police.

When he got there he got some change out of his pocket and put them in the booth, he had to wait a brief minute to remember what the number for emergency services was in the UK. When he remembered he dialed the number and when the dispatcher asked him what happened he said

“I think I’ve found a body.”

* * *

The body of an unidentified male was found on fossil glen beach on saturday.  
Police say that the cause of death appears to be drowning, although he apparently was beaten before.

Police say that he is between fifteen and twenty two years old.  
He had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes.  
He was wearing a dark green sweater and black pants.  
He also had a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth on his left arm.

If you have any information please call the number listed on the bottom of the page.

* * *

Police have released more information on the case of the fossil glen John Doe.  
He apparently died with an unknown substance in his system.  
His fingerprints and teeth have not turned up any more information on his identity.  
Police have also released a new sketch of what he may have looked like.  
If you know this man please call the number located at the bottom of the page.

* * *

r/truecrime  
Teenidle101  
It was the year 1997 Nate Johnson was walking along fossil glen beach, he stumbled upon a body. He immediately called the police to inform them of this discovery.

The man has never been identified. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and deathly pale skin. He was wearing a dark green and grey stripped sweater, dark grey pants. He had only one identifying mark, a tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull, although it was some what faded.

He was found with cuts and bruises all over his body. But his final causes of death was drowning. He was also found with substances in his system, but we have never been told what that was. It is unknown if the police even know what it is.

The police know that he is from Egland, but it is unknown from where in this country.  
He also had a fairly large cut on his right hand, although this one appeared to be self inflicted.

We have gotten four sketches of what he may have looked like and I will post those below.

And that is all of the information that we have gotten.

It has been over twenty years and he has not yet been identified.

There are a few theories as to what happened to him.

One of them is that he was into drugs or in a gang, and he was killed for that reason.

Anther one is that it was a mob related business.

At least those are the two official ones that the police have.

It is unkown when he died.

The John Doe is buried in the cemetery of fossil glen.

Sweething2  
Does the John Doe look similar to Sirius Black to anyone else? I mean there are  
obviously there are differences and this guys is much younger then Black, but  
there are similarities between the two.

Intotheunkown  
Yeah, I think that they do look a lot like each other. Almost like brothers.  
But Sirius Black did not have any brothers.

Sweething2  
Maybe he was one of his victims, I mean Black was active in England around that time  
And hated his family, so maybe he killed the John Doe because he looked like him.

Show 4 more replies

Julia6  
Do we know why the guy was on the beach, it seems kind of suspicious that he  
was out there in the dead of night and just happened to come across a body.

Teenidle101  
Yes, he was looking for seashells to give to his girlfriend.

Julia6  
Oh, ok.

Show 504 more replies

* * *

**Coming soon to netflix**

On July 2nd 1997 a passerby discovered the body of a John Doe, the John Doe has never been identified.He had been beaten and drowned. The police have realised very little information about this case. Until now. In this documentary we get some exclusive information about a case that has puzzled investigators for years. We sit down with detectives that worked on the case and the man that found the body.

The body at fossil glen comes to netflix on January 17, 2020.

202 Comments  
Julia Smith: Oh, I remember this case. It is very interesting.  
Jack Kline: When his body was found, I remember my parents  
would not let me outside for months, because they were scared.

* * *

Shane: Hey, Ryan can you give us any clothes as to what case we are learning about next week?

Ryan: Yeah, the next case is a very interesting John Doe case, that was recently the subject of a netflix doc.

Shane: Oh, plagiarising cases are we.

Ryan: Wheeze

* * *

Harry Potter flicked through the channels on his television. 

He sighed, there was nothing good on. So he flicked to his netflix account and saw that they had just released a new documentary.

He clicked on it and he realized that he recognized the person on the screen. It was Regulus Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells people who Regulus is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this chapter.

_**2021** _

Harry opened the doors to the police station. It was not very busy at this time, although he could still hear other people talking.

They had decided to make a birth certificate for Regulus, although they could not make him Sirius's brother because that would raise some questions, that he was not prepared to answer.

Harry had told the wizarding world what Regulus had done with the horcrux, and he was marked a hero. So the ministry was very willing to help him with this.

It had taken them a little over a year to get everything ready, and to the point where it was fool proof, but they finally had every thing ready.

He walked up to the desk, the man sitting there looked up and asked him

“Hello sir, what do you need?”

“Hi, umm, I have information on the body that was discovered on fossil glen in 1997.

* * *

**24 Year Old Case Finally Solved (Kind Off)**

Finally, after nearly twenty years. The body that was discovered on fossil glen beach in the year 1997.

The case has been unsolved for all of that time. Then last monday a man walked into the police station and said that he knew who the man was, he was his godfathers younger brother.

The man has been identified as Regulus Black, who went missing in the year 1979. He was eighteen at the time he died.

* * *

r/truecrime  
Teenidle101  
Update on the body at fossil glen beach  
OMG you guys, there is a serious update on this case.

The body has finally been identified, he was Regulus Black.

Regulus Black was born in 1961 and he went missing in the year 1979, which is the same year that he died.

He was identified by a man who claimed that he was his god fathers brother.

It is still not known how he died, if he was murdered or if he just fell and drowned.

Julia67  
I'm glad that he was finally identified. Although this case is still very odd,  
I feel like there is some information that we are not getting.

View 546 more replies

* * *

Harry walked toward the grave sight, they had buried Regulus near Sirius in the grave yard.

Harry put down flowers on his grave, then he walked away. 

And Regulus’s body had finally been buried near his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I am working about a fake Buzzfeed Unsolved episode, but I do not know when that will be up.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been watching a lot of Buzzfeed unsolved, so that is why I have been posting fics like this. Im planning on making them into fctional episodes so if anyone would want to read that please tell me.
> 
> Also I have a head canon that a lot of pure bloods do not have muggle identification until it is absolutely necessary, so that is why it says that Sirius dose not have a brother.
> 
> Anyway please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
